1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric element including a piezoelectric film and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piezoelectric elements have been previously used for piezoelectric vibrators of actuators, sensors, and the like. In general, piezoelectric elements in the related art have a structure in which a first electrode film is disposed on a wafer, a piezoelectric film is disposed on this first electrode film by a sputtering method, a sol-gel method, or the like, and a second electrode film is further disposed on the above-described piezoelectric film (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-113643 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-19574, for example).